The White Rose
by Elemental Mayhem
Summary: Ever since her parent's death Fuyoko Rain has been cold to almost everyone except her brothers, her animals and her two friends. Soon after getting an art scholarship to Ouran Academy she meets the Host Club, who seem to not want to leave her alone. Can the Host Club melt this girl's heart around them and will she find love in the Host's two devilish twins. Hikaru X OC X Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Looming in front of a girl was a large school, which looked more like a Pink Barbie Dream Castle, than an actual school to the girl; the school was Ouran Academy. The girl was Fuyoko Rain, a 5'2 tall girl with long white hair that reached her waist, tied up into a high ponytail, with choppy bangs that covered her right eye; one of her eyes was a dark blue and the one eye that was covered was silver. The schools uniform which consisted of a yellow fitted-bodice dress with a pointed white collar and red loosely-bowed tie; high-cut bishop sleeves ending in a white cuff; and a skirt that was calf-length and somewhat puffy, covered Fuyoko's slim figure and large chest; on her feet were white tights and black shoes.

She reached into her brown school bag, which hung across her chest and rested on her right hip, and pulled, out her schedule. Her face held an emotionless expression as her eyes scanned over the page, she had clutched in her slightly pale hand.

"Hello, are you Fuyoko?" a voice questioned from in front of her. Fuyoko turned her face away from her schedule to look at a short brown haired girl, who was dressed in a boy's uniform.

"Yes." Fuyoko responded.

"Good, I'm Haruhi. I'm the other scholarship student, I was asked to show you around."

"Ok."

There was a large silence as the two girls stared blankly at each other, Fuyoko's blue colored eye clashing against Haruhi's brown eyes, before Haruhi spoke.

"Can I see your schedule?" Fuyoko in response silently handed the schedule to Haruhi.

"You're in the same class as me. 1-A. Follow me." Haruhi responded before turning around and walking towards the building, Fuyoko quickly fell into step beside her.

"Haruhi, can I ask you a question?" Fuyoko asked.

"Sure." Haruhi responded slightly surprised.

"Why are you dressed in the Ouran boys' uniform?"

"W-what do you mean?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"You're a girl aren't you?" Fuyoko asked only to have Haruhi slam her hand onto Fuyoko's mouth, whose eyes widened slightly.

"Please don't be so loud, everyone here thinks I'm a boy. Also if _they_ find out that you know, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Haruhi whispered slightly frantic as she slid her hand from its place on Fuyoko's face.

"Why do they think you're a boy? It's pretty obvious that you're a girl."

"I have to pretend to be a boy to settle a debt and people around here aren't very observant." Haruhi said, she expected Fuyoko to ask more but all the girl did was nod and face away from her. The two continued walking until they reached the door to a classroom, but before they entered the room Fuyoko turned to Haruhi.

"Since you're going to be showing me around and I know you're a girl, do you want to be friends?" She asked emotionless. Haruhi looked up at the slightly taller girl, surprised, not expecting her to ask a question like that.

"Sure, that would be nice." Haruhi smiled while Fuyoko nodded towards her in response before walking into the classroom.

Fuyoko stood in front of the classroom looking at everyone and her eyes landed on Haruhi, who sat in between two good looking twins. When they had entered the room the teacher had made Fuyoko stay up front while Haruhi sat in her seat.

"Please introduce yourself." the teacher asked from where she was standing at her desk in front of the large blackboard.

"Hello, I'm Fuyoko Rain. Please treat me well." She said while bowing her head down slightly.

"OK. Does anyone have any questions for Fuyoko-san?" the teacher asked and several hands shot up. The teacher pointed to one of the boys in the back row and he stood up.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked looking Fuyoko up and down making her slightly uncomfortable, even though she didn't show it.

"No." was her blunt response and for the next few minutes she was asked questions by other classmates.

"Is your hair color real?" a girl asked standing up.

"Yes."

"What are your hobbies?" another girl asked.

"I'm an artist, I play violin and I do a little bit Martial Arts."

"Where did you live before coming here?" a boy asked.

"I was born here in Japan but I've lived in many different places. Recently I lived in Australia." after she answered every student in the class leaned forward in awe.

"Do you have any siblings or pets?" another boy asked.

"I have a younger brother, a twin brother and three older brothers. Also I have several different animals."

"Ok last question." the teacher announced as she pointed to a pretty girl in the front row.

"What type of host do you like?" the girl asked excitedly as every other girl, except Haruhi, sighed dreamily and leaned forward in anticipation. After a few moments Fuyoko responded.

"I don't know what that means." as she said this every girl, except Haruhi, gasped in confusion and started whispering to each other.

"Ok , that's enough. Fuyoko you can sit in front of Hikaru." he teacher said while pointing to one of the handsome orange haired twins.

"I'm Kaoru." the boy replied bluntly and Fuyoko noticed sadness flash through his eyes.

"Sorry." the teacher said not sounding like she cared at all; this statement made Fuyoko frown slightly. She could tell his eyes held sadness because the teacher couldn't tell him from his brother. Fuyoko knew this because before she gained her large chest and her short hair grew out, she and her identical twin brother, were always mistaken for each other; even by her other brothers and family. Whenever the two were mistaken for each other it made them depressed, sad and lonely; making the two of them extremely close.

Fuyoko slowly moved towards her assigned desk and sat down, while taking off her bag and hanging it across the back of her chair. As the teacher started talking Fuyoko lay her head down onto her folded arms and slowly fell asleep.

"Fuyoko, wake up." a voice said. Fuyoko slowly sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes. She turned and realized it was Haruhi talking to her.

"Fuyoko-san, this is your first day so I am going to let it slide but please do not fall asleep in my class again. Now, class dismissed, have a good lunch everyone." The teacher said before leaving the classroom, while the rest of the students started to slowly leave the room. Fuyoko sighed before grabbing her bag and turning to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, do you know where the closest restroom it?" She asked.

"It's just down the hall. Do you want me to show you?" Haruhi answered, as she started to stand up but was stopped by Fuyoko putting her hand up in a stopping motion.

"It's all right Haruhi, I think I can find it on my own. Thank you. " Fuyoko said before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a story I wrote a long time ago and I edited it a bit. I'm writing this so I can get some ideas going for my other fanfiction. <strong>

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Fuyoko returned back to the classroom after going to the bathroom she found Haruhi sitting there eating a homemade lunch.

"You're not going to the cafeteria?" Fuyoko asked her. Haruhi jumped and snapped her head up, surprised to see the other girl standing in front of her.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in. I don't eat in the cafeteria; I prefer to eat in here." Haruhi responded. Fuyoko nodded her head in understanding before she sat down at the desk next to Haruhi. She then took off her bag, reached in and grabbed her own boxed lunch which was in a black box. Fuyoko opened the box to find a container with fish in it, on top of the container was a note.

**"****Hey Sis. Hope you like todays lunch. **

**It's ****Sashimi with Fugu fish, your favorite! **

**Have a good day at school; I really hope I get to go to Ouran next year. Love you Onee-chan!"**

After seeing the note Fuyoko smiled, showing the most expression that Haruhi had seen her show so far that day.

"What are you eating?" Haruhi asked, looking over at her lunch.

"I don't eat a lot besides sweets, so my little brother makes me lunch so I eat at some point in the day. He's a really good cook so he makes me Sashimi with Fugu fish all the time, my favorite food." Fuyoko said still smiling at the note.

"Fugu isn't that really dangerous to eat!" Haruhi said shocked.

"It's only life threatening if it's not prepared properly, my brother would never mess up with food as dangerous as this. My brother may be a year younger than me but he is better than most master chefs and has been training since he was 7." Fuyoko explained as she placed the note back into the black box, and grabbed the chopsticks that were in the box, before opening the container. The two ate in silence and after a few minutes Fuyoko realized that Haruhi kept subconsciously looking over to her food. Fuyoko ate a few more pieces of her food before placing it on Haruhi's desk.

"You can have the rest." Fuyoko said quietly, before laying her head down onto her now folded arms on top of the desk.

"A-are you sure?" Haruhi asked, not taking her eyes of the fish.

"Yeah, my brother usually packs too much, and I don't eat it all. Go ahead." Fuyoko mumbled.

"Wow, thanks." Haruhi exclaimed.

"No problem, if you like it maybe you should come over sometime and have some."

"Really that sounds great. Will your brother mind making some for me?"

"He'd love to he loves cooking for people so he'd be really happy to make you some." Fuyoko said as she peeked out from her arms and watched Haruhi eat the rest of the food. After several minutes the food was gone and Haruhi looked really happy.

"Isn't Fugu really expensive to buy?" Haruhi asked.

"Not really, if it was my older brother wouldn't let us buy it as much as we do."

"How many brothers did you have again?"

"Five."

"You don't have any sisters?"

"No I'm the only girl in the house and it gets annoying sometimes because my brothers are really protective; even though they don't seem like it when you first meet them." Fuyoko mumbled with closed eyes and a slight smile as she thought of her brothers. Haruhi opened her mouth to ask another question, but didn't get to finish because a bell chiming echoed throughout the school singling the end of lunch, and the beginning of the next class.

The rest of the day had been uneventful; Haruhi had learned that Fuyoko had a habit of popping up out of nowhere and being very quiet while doing so. After school had ended Haruhi headed to the third floor music room and Fuyoko headed towards one of the many libraries, on the way she ran into another girl that she had met earlier in her art class.

"Hi, Fuyoko." the cheery girl said loudly. The girl's name was Yumi; she wore the school uniform and had long brown haired pigtails along with large red glasses.

"Hi, Yumi. What are you still doing here?" Fuyoko asked.

"I'm headed towards the host club." Yumi bubbled.

"What's a Host Club?"

"You don't know?!"

"I heard Haruhi mention it once."

"Of course he would mention it. He's in the Host Club. The Host Club is a club full of very handsome men who entertain rich girls who have too much time on their hands. All of them are so amazing especially Tamaki." Yumi said as she looked away dreamily. After a few minutes of Yumi sighing Fuyoko snapped her fingers in front of Yumi pulling her out of her daydream.

"So do you want to come with me? It starts in about ten minutes!" Yumi shouted excitedly into Fuyoko's face, spraying her with spit.

"Sure." Fuyoko responded emotionlessly while she wiped her face off, and with that response Yumi grabbed onto Fuyoko's arm and dragged her up several marble staircases to the third music room. Yumi was about to push the door open when her phone went off, she pulled out the phone and looked at the text she had gotten.

"Dang it." Yumi pouted.

"What's wrong?" Fuyoko asked.

"I have to pick my little sister up. I'm going to miss Host Club. Sorry, have fun for me though." Yumi mumbled as she walked away with a cloud of depression over top of her. Fuyoko watched her walk away until she completely disappeared; then turned back towards the large door and pushed it open. She was blinded by bright light and pelted with rose petals as several voices spoke at once.

"Welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once her eyes adjusted to the light she looked around the large music room. The walls were covered in large windows and there were couches, chairs and tables all around the room. Standing in the middle of the room was a group of handsome boys. In the middle was a blond haired boy sitting in a chair, beside him was Haruhi and a small blond boy. Standing behind the chair was the two twins in her class, a black haired boy with glasses on and a very tall blank faced boy.

"Haruhi, Hikaru, Koaru, this girl is the new honor student in your class isn't she." the boy with the glasses stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, but we haven't met her, she was asleep the entire class." the twins responded in unison and as they said this the glasses wearing boy pulled out a small black book and wrote something in it.

"Really, you must be Fuyoko the honor student." the blond in the chair exclaimed as he stood up and moved in front of Fuyoko so fast that she almost jumped. "You're even more beautiful than we've heard. I'm Tamaki." He said as he picked up her hand and kissed it, then pulled out a rose and handed it to her.

"So what is your type, Princess?" he announced sounding overly dramatic.

"Princess?" Fuyoko mumbled as she raised an eyebrow. Just as Tamaki was about to respond his face was pushed away from her.

"Leave her alone Sempai. Sorry about him Fuyoko." Haruhi stated from beside Tamaki.

"Hey, Haruhi. Don't worry about it." Fuyoko responded.

"HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIII! Why are you being so mean to your Daddy?" Tamaki sobbed from on the ground were Haruhi had pushed him.

"You're not my dad." Haruhi mumbled sounding annoyed. As she said this Tamaki was shown in a corner of the room completely devoid of color and with a small depression cloud over top of him. "So why are you here?"

"Yumi wanted me to come with her but she had to leave." Fuyoko said. She was about to say more but she felt something pull on the sleeve of her dress. Fuyoko looked down to see the small blond haired boy holding onto her with an adorable look on his face that slightly melted Fuyoko's heart. He had a pink bunny in his hands and held it up to her.

"I'm Honey and this is my bunny Usa-chan. Are you friends with Haru-chan, Fuyo-chan?" the boy asked.

"Hi, Honey, Usa-chan it's nice to meet you. Yes, I'm friends with Haruhi." Fuyoko said, as she tilted her head down slightly and smiled making her even more beautiful than before. Honey look at her in aw before hugging her around the waist with a large smile.

"If you're Haruhi's friend does that mean you're my friend too?" he asked.

"Sure." As she said this Honey smiled grew even bigger as he cheered.

"Yay." and with that Honey grabbed onto Fuyoko's hand and pulled her forward.

"Fuyo-chan this is Takashi. Takashi this is Fuyo-chan. She's our new friend." he stated as he pointed to the very tall boy. Fuyoko looked up at the larger male and nodded slightly, with a smile on her face and he in return nodded back at her.

"Hello." two voices announced in unison from both sides of her as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and another was wrapped around her waist, which caused the smile to fall from her face. Fuyoko looked at the two boys beside and she recognized them as the handsome twins in her class.

"Hi" She responded emotionlessly as she shoved their arms off of her and quickly rushed to Haruhi's side. "Hide me." She said towards the other girl, while hiding behind her and holding onto Haruhi's shoulders and peeking out from behind her.

"Sorry about them." Haruhi responded apologetically.

"It's alright. Just one question." She said as she straightened.

"What is it?"

"Why is the blond one staring at me?" Fuyoko said, pointing towards Tamaki who was still in the emo corner but was now staring at her intently. Haruhi turned to look at him and stared at him confused.

"I don't really know. Sempai?" Haruhi asked. After a second Tamaki stood up and was all of a sudden across the room in front of Fuyoko.

"So CUTE!" Tamaki yelled as he grabbed onto her in a bone crushing hug and spun her around and around. "So your Haruhi's new friend, it'll be great for Haruhi to have a fellow commoner around!" Tamaki exclaimed still spinning her around. After a few more seconds of this Fuyoko finally got over her surprise and grabbed onto Tamaki's ear, pinching hard. Fuyoko's pinching caused Tamaki to abruptly drop her and yelp in pain.

"Please don't do that again." Fuyoko said as she let go of his ear.

"Mommmmmmy Haruhi's new friend hurt me, she's so violent." Tamaki sobbed as he knelt on the ground, with tears in the corner of his eyes. A second later the twins appeared by Fuyoko's side and put their elbows on her head and leaned against her, before laughing at Tamaki who was still on the ground. Fuyoko huffed slightly, which caused her bangs to blow slightly, but not enough to show off her different coloured eye.

"And why are you calling Haruhi a commoner what does that even mean?" Fuyoko said.

"It means Haruhi's poor." The twin on Fuyoko's right said.

"A commoner just like you." The other twin responded just after his brother.

"You shouldn't call her a commoner just because she doesn't have as much money as you guys. It's rude." Fuyoko said as she pushed the two off of her and headed over to Haruhi. "How did you end up with these guys anyway?"

"Remember how I said I had to pretend to be a boy because I have to settle a debt?" Haruhi responded.

"Yeah."

"And how you shouldn't have said it too loud or else they would hear and you would regret it for the rest of your life."

"Yeah so?"

"They are the '_they'_ I was referring to earlier. I have to be a host and get 1000 guest to request me to pay off my debt."

"That seems foolish to me." Fuyoko mumbled before turning towards the other people in the room, who were all now staring at her. "What?"

"Y-You know Haruhi's a girl." Tamaki stuttered slightly.

"Yes. You'd have to be an idiot to not notice right away." Fuyoko said, before an arrow appeared above every member of the host club, except for the boy with glasses, which read 'no offense intended'; given that all but one of the hosts didn't figure out that Haruhi was a girl right away. All of a sudden Tamaki gained a serious expression on his face and he narrowed his eyes at Fuyoko.

"Mori." Tamaki said as he snapped his fingers. Then before she could realize what was happening, the tall and silent dark haired boy grabbed Fuyoko from behind, and wrapped his arms around her upper body, pinning her arms to her body, and lifted her slightly off the ground.

"Hey!" Fuyoko yelped as she started to struggle and kick her legs back and forth, trying to find some kind of leverage so she could escape, to which she found none. "What are you…"

"Stop." Mori mumbled in a low voice after she had kicked him in the shin a couple of times. A second later Fuyoko stopped struggling and fell limp, realizing that she had no way out of his iron grip.

"What are you guys doing!" Haruhi said, shocked, but was ignored by everyone in the room.

"Miss. Rain." Kyoya said, causing Fuyoko to turn to him.

"Yes." She said putting her emotionless face back on looking him square in the eyes.

"Haruhi is forced to conceal her identity to repay her debt of 8 million yen."

"8 million? What the hell did you break?" Fuyoko asked Haruhi in surprise.

"And if her true gender is to every get out if could be bad for the host club."

"I feel like there's a threat coming on." Fuyoko mumbled to herself.

"So if you were to ever reveal the identity it would be bad for you." Kyoya continued as he pushed his glasses up, causing the light to glare off of them and cover his eyes from view.

"And what do you mean by bad?" Fuyoko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kyo-chan is really good at learning a lot about a person." Honey said as she clutched Usa-chan to his chest.

"Yes as Honey-sempai said, I can find out everything about a person. Since you won a scholarship to Ouran Academy I thought it would be good to do a little bit of research on you Miss. Rain." Kyoya explained as he opened up a small black book in his hand. "I know most of your secrets and…"

"Stop, ok, just stop." Fuyoko said causing everyone to look at her. "I won't tell anyone about Haruhi, mostly because it's none of my business; but I do have one thing to ask."

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"Can I help Haruhi pay off her debt?" This question was met with shocked gazes from Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey; while Mori raised his eyebrows in response and Kyoya just stood there staring at Fuyoko.

"And how do you plan on helping, as you noticed we don't have any female hosts here." Kyoya asked the white haired girl, who looked at him for a second before tilting her head up to look at Mori the best she could.

"Mori was it? Could you maybe put me down? I won't run." Fuyoko asked him in a gentle voice, to which she got a small grunt in response; before Mori placed her on the ground and released his grip around her arms. "Thank you." Fuyoko smiled up at Mori, making her look even more beautiful, before she turned to Kyoya, with an emotionless face.

"If you have done that much research on me then you know that my scholarship is an art scholarship and that could work to your advantage. You see during the day I've been listening to my other female classmates talk constantly about the host club and its members; you're an Ootori, correct. Ootori's are well known for making large sums of money and the younger members of the family are taught all about money management from a young age, so they are prepared to take over the Ootori companies. Given that you are the vice president of this club and the fact that you are an Ootori I assume that you handle the clubs financial and planning aspects. Am I right so far?" Fuyoko said, standing straight and looking Kyoya in the eye, while the other members of the club, besides Kyoya, looked surprised.

"You are." Kyoya responded with a blank face.

"Since you know so much about me you've most likely seen many of my artworks, so you know my talents. It seems like that could be of use to you and, it may seem a bit sexist but, I would be able to hand out food and drinks to your guests." Fuyoko finished. The entire room filled with silence, for about ten minutes, as everyone stared back and forth between Kyoya and Fuyoko, before Kyoya broke the tension with a smirk.

"I think you could be of good use to the host club, but it is not my decision whether you join or not, it's our king Tamaki's choice." Kyoya said before both he and Fuyoko looked over to him as he stood there wide eyed and slack jawed. As Fuyoko looked at Tamaki, she realized that she would have to do something that would make her very uncomfortable.

"What do you think Tamaki?" Fuyoko said as she tilted her head to the side and smiled cutely at Tamaki, who looked at her in shock before glomping her, and spinning her around.

"AWWWW Aren't you just so cute!" Tamaki yelled before stopping and rubbing his cheek against hers. "Of course you can join the host club! I would love another daughter and a sister for Haruhi! You're just so cute." Tamaki cooed while tucking her into his chest and squeezing her, hard as he continued to fawn over her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fuyoko should have known this was a bad idea when she was threatened by Ootori sempai. She should have known this was a bad idea when Tamaki cut off her oxygen supply with his hug, when he started calling her his daughter, and Fuyoko definitely should have known this was a bad idea when those twins made her put on the monstrosity of an outfit that she was wearing now. The twins had forced her into a black and white maid costume that looked like the maid costume from Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama; one of the anime's that Fuyoko's best friend, Ibi, had made her watch. Fuyoko let out a huff as she walked around the room, having finished handing out snacks and drinks for everyone.

Looking at all the hosts Fuyoko wondered what girls were thinking when they came here. The only normal ones out of them were Mori and Kyoya. As she scanned the room Fuyoko caught sight of where Haruhi was sitting and walked over that way.

"Oh hey, Fuyoko." Haruhi said once Fuyoko had stopped in front of where Haruhi was entertaining three different girls.

"Hey. Who are these lovely ladies?" Fuyoko said as she smiled at Haruhi's guest, having to pretend to be happy and pleasant. As she said this and the girls saw Fuyoko's smile they blushed slightly.

"These are my regular guests; Akima, Lina, and Yunaki." Haruhi explained.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Fuyoko." Fuyoko smiled at the three.

"It's nice to meet you too." The three girls chimed before one of them spoke.

"Are you the new honor student that everyone's been talking about?"

"Yes, I'm in class A-1 with Haruhi."

"Why are you here at the host club?" One of them asked. Not missing a beat Fuyoko lied to the three.

"My family thought it would be good for me to join a club, so that I could make some friends here."

"Really don't you have any friends from your old school?"

"No, the only people I had at my last school were my brother and my two best friends. I-I've never been good at making friends because people think I'm really cold. So the only people I've ever had in my life are my brothers and my two friends; but since they're not with my I thought it would be good to make some friends, so that I'm not alone here." Fuyoko said, smiling sadly at the girls.

"You poor thing." One of the girls sobbed as the other girls nodded their heads, and all three of them tearing up.

"Is- is it alright if we become friends with you." Another girl asked quietly. Fuyoko then lifted her head and gave them a large smile.

"I think that'd be great." Fuyoko said with fake excitement. "Now if you'll excuse me I have other things I have to do. It was nice meeting you all; I hope to see you again." She said before walking away, the smile disappearing from her face. She walked over towards where Kyoya was standing in one of the archways and stood next to him, before watching the rest of the host club entertain there guests.

"That was quite an act." Kyoya said, not looking up at her, as he wrote in his black book.

"Bug off." Fuyoko mumbled, before looking at the hosts once again. Tamaki was saying some nonsense to his guests causing all of them to faint; Fuyoko honestly couldn't see what the appeal was. Mori was sitting watching Honey as he ate cake and looked cutely at his guests, causing them to coo and Fuyoko to coo on the inside. The one act that caught her attention the most was Hikaru and Kaoru's. For some reason their brotherly love act was, so far, the only thing that she had ever seen that could make her come close to swooning, and what made her face heat up. Before she could get any redder she looked away only to see Kyoya looking at her knowingly, before writing something down.

"Annoying sh…" Fuyoko started to think only to be cut off by Honey.

"Fuyo-chan!" He shouted excitedly as he grabbed onto her arm and started pulling her along. "Come and eat some cake with me and Takashi." As the two stopped in front of the couch which Mori was sitting on, Honey sat down and dragged Fuyoko to sit in between both of them. "What kind of cake do you want, Fuy-chan?"

"Can I have a piece of strawberry cake?" Fuyoko mumbled as she stared at the spread in front of her with contained aw.

"You like strawberries Fuyo-chan?" Honey giggled happily.

"Yes they're my favorite." Fuyoko said as Mori handed her a plate with a large slice of strawberry cake on it. "Thanks." She said before Mori nodded in response. Fuyoko picked up her fork and cut off a piece of cake before popping it in her mouth. For the next hour Fuyoko sat there watching the host club entertain their guest, while finishing the rest of the cake.

* * *

><p>"Thanks hope to see you all tomorrow." Fuyoko said as she shuffled the last of the guests out of the room. Once she was finally able to close the door she leaned against it before collapsing against it, with her back to the door. "Finally, I thought they'd never leave." Fuyoko mumbled to herself, just as two shadows appeared over top of her causing her to look up at the Hitachiin Twin's.<p>

"Aw is our little snowflake tired." The twins cooed as they picked Fuyoko up off the ground and cuddled her in between them, rubbing her checks with their own. Fuyoko blushed a deep red as she felt their lean but muscular body's mold with her own. Hikaru and Kaoru stopped and looked down at her in confusion before smiling widely at each other, realizing the affect they had on the white haired girl.

"Is that a blush on Snowflakes cheeks Kaoru?" Hikaru said grabbing Fuyoko's chin and dragging her face to look at him. Fuyoko's blush deepened when Hikaru's nose touched hers and his breath hit her face, as he stared deep into her eyes.

"I think it is Hikaru, let me check." Kaoru mumbled as he replaced Hikaru's hand on her chin and repeated the same action that Hikaru had done. Fuyoko's entire body turned red when Kaoru's action caused Hikaru's lips to brush against her ear. As she tried to wiggle out of the embrace they had on her, they tightened their grip and, if possible, moved in even closer towards her. When Fuyoko realized that she was close to fainting because of all the stimulation, she did the only thing her brain could think of at that moment.

"Daddy HELP!" She yelled out causing everyone to freeze and the twin's arms to loosen their grip in surprise. A heartbeat later Tamaki leapt from where he was across the room and grabbed Fuyoko by her arms.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU PERVERTS!" He yelled as he pulled her away. Unfortunately Hikaru and Kaoru realized what was happening and grabbed Fuyoko around the waist, before Tamaki could pull her away completely.

"No way!" They said in unison as they grabbed Fuyoko around the waist and pulled her towards them.

"Let go you idiots!" Tamaki shouted as he pulled on Fuyoko's arms. The three males continued their game of tug-a-war with Fuyoko as the rope, until she yelped in pain. A millisecond after her pained yelp, their tight grips on Fuyoko were all of a sudden gone and Fuyoko felt herself being lifted into the air, before she was placed on her butt on the floor. Fuyoko looked up in shock to see Mori standing above her and Honey hugging her.

"Fuy-chan, are you ok?" Honey asked her gently, looking at her worriedly. Fuyoko looked over towards Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru who were now on the floor shaking their hands in pain.

"I'm fine. My side kind of hurts though." Fuyoko mumbled, losing her blush and letting her face fall back into its usual emotionless expression, while rubbing the left side of her stomach.

"That was a little much Honey-sempai." Hikaru whined from his spot on the floor.

"You hurt Fuyo-chan." Honey grumbled as he gave the three a dark look, causing them to scream in fear and grab onto each other, shaking.

"Sorry!" They yelled out in fear.

"It's fine." Fuyoko said as she gave Honey a pat on the arm, making him brighten and glomp her.

"Um Fuyoko." A voice said from above her. Fuyoko looked up the see Haruhi standing near them. "Your cell phone was ringing." Haruhi said as she held out a black cell phone.

"Really?" Fuyoko questioned before standing up with Honey in her arms and grabbing the phone. She snapped up the phones screen and looked at it before rolling her eyes.

"53 missed messages and 18 missed phone calls. That's a lot Fuyo-chan." Honey said out loud in surprise.

"Yeah." She mumbled before sighing. "I have to get home now." Fuyoko said to the host club, before setting Honey down on the ground and walking to the dressing room, to change out of her maid outfit.

"How can a commoner afford a cell phone?" Hikaru asked pulling Kaoru up from the ground.

"It's because she's not a commoner." Kyoya said as he walked over towards the group.

"What do you mean she's not a commoner?" Kaoru asked confused.

"I thought Fuyo-chan was here on a scholarship." Honey wondered aloud.

"Fuyoko is here at Ouran on an Art Scholarship because she was the only person who applied for it. She actually comes from quite a wealthy family." Kyoya explained.

"WHAT!" The host club, besides Kyoya and Mori, yelled in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment and fav!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Welcome home Miss. Rain." A young woman in a long maid outfit announced, as she opened the large door of the large house that Fuyoko lived in.

"Hey Cho." Fuyoko mumbled as she walked past one of her families few maids. "I thought you ended work early today." Fuyoko now stood in a large room colored a dusty pink color. The second floor consisted of large walkways along the side of the room with doors all over; with a large staircase leading up to it. On the first floor there was four doors; two of them on opposite sides of the staircase and another two on the two walls to the left and right of where Fuyoko was standing.

"I was supposed to head home by now, but I thought I'd stay to see how your first day was." Cho said with a large smile on her face. Just as Fuyoko was about to respond a large crash was heard nearby, causing her to jump slightly and turn to the large door that was on the wall to the right of her.

"Is something going on?" Fuyoko mumbled as she slid her eyes over to Cho, who looked at her nervously.

"The other reason I stayed is because Miss. Ibi and Miss. Shimura came over to see you and after you didn't show up right after your new school let out they and your brothers started to get worried." Cho giggled. "You know how Ibi doesn't get along with some of your brothers, and they've been in the same room for over an hour. So you can guess what that crash was."

Fuyoko sighed in response before speaking. "Can you put my bag in my room, Cho?" She said as she took her bag off her shoulder and handed it to the maid. "You should also get home and let your babysitter go home." Cho in response nodded her head and grabbed Fuyoko's bag before heading to the staircase. Fuyoko then turned towards the door on the wall to her right and walked forward. The closer she got the louder the yelling coming from the door could be heard. Hesitantly, Fuyoko pushed the door opened and she took in the scene in front of her.

"What are you guys doing?!" She yelled in disbelief as she watched the people in front of her. The room which she'd stepped into was the houses kitchen, which had a long island table in the middle and long counters and various kitchen items along the walls. Sitting at the kitchen island was two tall males with slim figures; one was sipping tea and had short black hair, wearing a white shirt with a beige jacket over top and blue jeans. The other male was asleep and had choppy black hair that hung in his eyes and reached his shoulders, and was wearing a large black sweater and black pants. The two males were Kenji and Kenta; Fuyoko's first and third oldest brothers.

The thing that had made Fuyoko yell was the scene in front of her. In the middle of the kitchen near the door way were five people; two girls and three boys. The girls were Ibi and Shimura, Fuyoko's best friend, and the boys were Fuyoko's brothers Hotaru, Daichi and Hachiro. Once Fuyoko had yelled the people in front of her all froze what they were doing and turned to look at her. Ibi had her arms around Hachiro putting him in a head lock as Daichi pulled on him, trying to free Hachiro. All while Hotaru had his arms around Ibi's waist and was trying to pull her off of his older brother and Shimura was on the ground, trying to pry Ibi's arms from a now purple faced Hachiro. While a black and white husky watched from the sidelines.

Hachiro was the second oldest out of them all and had black that was spiky and had white tips. He was tall and thin, wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts.

Daichi was the youngest boy in the family with short shaggy brown hair with long bangs hanging over his eyes. He was short and had on a gray shirt with a white apron on over top and wearing red shorts.

Hotaru was Fuyoko's twin brother and he looked almost the exact same as Fuyoko but with short choppy white hair. He was the same height as Fuyoko with the same coloured eyes and was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black jeans.

Ibi was one of Fuyoko's best friends and had died her hair purple and blue eyes. She was slightly shorter than Fuyoko and was a large chested chubby girl, wearing a baggy pink sweater that was falling off her one shoulder and purple jeans.

Shimura was Fuyoko's other best friend and was an Irish decedent with curly orange hair and bright green eyes, underneath large black glasses which threatened to fall off her face. She was slightly taller than Fuyoko and was wearing an open and baggy blue sweater, with a baggy black shirt that covered her flat chest, and a yellow skirt.

For at least a minute Fuyoko's three brothers and two best friends stared at her, making the room completely silent except for the soft snores coming from Kenta and the sound Kenji's tea cup made when it hit the counter.

"Again I ask what're you guys doing?" Fuyoko mumbled and a heartbeat later all five of the people on the floor scrambled to their feet.

"Nothin'." They responded in unison, looking sheepishly under Fuyoko's judgmental glare. Fuyoko looked at them pointedly making Ibi sigh.

"Your idiot of a brother was making fun of me again." Ibi hissed as she glared at Hachiro.

"I wasn't making fun of you I was just saying you should let me cut your hair. It looks horrible." Hachiro grumbled, while he pouted to the side. Ibi growled before attempting to leap at Hachiro, only to be stopped by Hotaru who grabbed onto her waist again.

"Calm down." Hotaru mumbled in her ear causing her to freeze for a second before standing to her full height, and prying Hotaru's arms from around her waist. When Ibi touched Hotaru's bare skin he realized just how close he was to her ear and released her immediately. Everyone watched as the two looked away from each other attempting to hide their blushes, making Daichi, Fuyoko and Hachiro look at each other knowingly.

"F-Fuyoko." A voice stuttered making Fuyoko turn to Shimura. "What took you so long?"

"Yeah, your school ended hours ago where have you been." Ibi yelled pointing at Fuyoko.

"Surrounded by idiots." Fuyoko whispered to herself. "I got stuck at school, I joined a club." She said to the others.

"Really what club did you join?" Kenji said from the table. Just as Fuyoko opened her mouth to reply she was interrupted.

"That doesn't matter you should quit if you have to stay after school so long. Since you didn't come to Seishi Academy we only get to see you after you're done at your school. Which reminds me why didn't you come to Seishi with us?" Ibi grumbled.

"I didn't come to Seishi because Ouran has better art programs and I got the art scholarship for the school; this way I don't have to waste my money on tuition for Seishi. It is an expensive school." Fuyoko explained.

"Fuyoko why didn't you answer your phone?" Hotaru asked, looking at Fuyoko with a very serious expression. "You made us all worry, especially me."

"… I'm sorry Bro I didn't have my phone with me." Fuyoko mumbled as she went and hugged her brother around the waist. "Next time I'll keep it on me." She said as Hotaru returned the hug and put his chin on her shoulder.

"As much as I love this whole lovey dovey moment. It's time to talk. Let's go Shimura, Scrapper." Ibi said as she pulled Fuyoko away from her brother, who pouted at Ibi and looked sadly at her, and out the room followed by Shimura and the husky, Scrapper.

"Ibi-chan don't just take my Fuyoko away." Hotaru yelled as he chased them out the door.

"I'll make you guys some snacks!" Daichi yelled down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's not that long the next chapter will have more in it, I just wanted to introduce more characters.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics means Fuyoko is thinking._

**Chapter 6**

**Fuyoko's P.O.V**

It had been a little more than a week since I joined the host club, and I was ready to scream. Ever since I called Tamaki Daddy he had become clingier and an even bigger pervert. And he wasn't the only one. Ever since those devilish twins realized the kind of reactions they could get out of me they hadn't stopped smothering me. I also hadn't stopped getting messages from Hotaru, Ibi and Hachiro every five minutes. The only time I could get away from the buzzing coming from my phone was when I was at the host club. So far this past week the only things' keeping me sane at school was Haruhi, Mori and Honey. Bringing us to where I am now.

**_Ouran Host Club Flower Viewing Reception _**

Haruhi, Mori, Honey and I, along with two guests, sat underneath a pink cherry blossom tree, making tea. We all watched silently as Honey vigorously stirred a green tea mixture in a small bowl. I sat there not sure whether or not tell Honey that the tea was spilling over the sides, and absorbing into the blanket we sat on. We all sat there staring at him conflicted as to if we should tell him. As I opened my mouth to tell Honey, I smoothed out my black outfit, which was the same as Haruhi's. But just before a noise could leave my throat Mori spoke up.

"Mitsukuni." Mori grunted. "You over did it."

I grimaced and looked to the side as Honey froze, with wide eyes. "_He told him."_ I thought shocked. Slowly Honey took his stirring stick out of the bowl, which was almost devoid of tea. His eyes shrunk down to normal size, as sadness filled them and he looked like he was about to burst into tears. I jumped as one of the girls sitting with us yelled.

"Honey, I'll take it. It looks so yummy."

"It's just the right amount for the both of us any more would be too much." The other girl said. I blocked out the rest of the conversation as I looked to the sky and let out an exasperated breath.

_"__Maybe it's only Haruhi that's keeping me sane."_ I thought.

"Haruhi, you want to go and look around?" I mumbled to the cross dressing girl sitting next to me. She turned towards me and nodded her head before standing up. I copied her movement and the two of us walked away from our small distracted group. After a while of walking around Haruhi stopped suddenly and looked up. I stared at her for several second before following her gaze and looking towards the sky, where a kite was flying. Tilting my head, I tried to figure out where the white kite was coming from.

"Haruhi. Fuyoko." An annoyingly familiar voice said from behind us. As Haruhi turned to look at our blond haired club president, I dropped my head into my hands and sighed. "How are you doing? Are you having a good time?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi said.

"Don't acknowledge _it_." I moaned shaking my head, _it_ referring to Tamaki.

"The flower viewing reception is going over quite well." He said dramatically. "But even so it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring." This statement made both me and Haruhi sweatdrop.

"Wow sempai you're blooming in more ways than one." Haruhi stated. At this point I looked up at Tamaki as he suddenly pointed towards us.

"You noticed!" He exclaimed before striking a pose. "Yes, today my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon."

"If she doesn't strangle you first." I mumbled. "Or if I don't strangle you first." I glared at him, when all of a sudden I felt myself being pulled into an embrace. An arm wrapped around my waist and grab onto Haruhi's wrist, while the other went around my neck, the hand grabbing my opposite shoulder and a body pressed against my back. Looking up I blushed as my nose almost touched Kaoru's, and I could have sworn that I saw his face turn a little red. Then Haruhi was pushed into me with Hikaru behind her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"So Snowflake, Haruhi. Have you two decided your elective courses this term?" Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know." Haruhi mumbled.

"You guys can go ahead; I lived in France for a while so I've heard enough French to last a lifetime." I murmured, looking at the page Kaoru held in his hand.

"Even so I think the four of us should all take it together." Hikaru said. "It makes perfect sense."

"We are in the same class." The twins smugly announced, looking at back at Tamaki. I followed their gaze just in time to see Tamaki crouch near a tree, with an air of depression surrounding him. As I tried to pry myself out of Kaoru's grip, he just tightened his arm around my shoulder. This sent a chill down my spine as his breath hit my skin, heating my body.

"Say mommy." Tamaki said suddenly.

"What is it now… daddy." Kyoya responded, coming out of nowhere and writing on a small clipboard.

"I have a theory. I mean it's just my hypothesis but it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru spend more time with Haruhi than I get to here at the club."

"Why was I excluded in that sentence? I'm in the same class as them." I mumbled raising an eyebrow.

"This gives them a chance to get close to her and if that happens." Tamaki finished.

"I'm right here." I shouted, trying to get out of Kaoru's grip while he and Hikaru laughed.

"Tamaki, you're just realizing that now?" Kyoya asked making Tamaki spasm and left a sound of dismay. Before walking over to a large whiteboard, which came out of seemingly nowhere, and pointing towards one of the large pie charts on it. Kyoya then described that Tamaki only spent a total of 3% of his day with both me and Haruhi.

"Ah I don't want to hear. I don't want to hear it." Tamaki shouted while he cried. All of a sudden Tamaki appeared in front of us and grabbed Haruhi, pulling her out of the sandwich the twins had squished us into. Unfortunately Haruhi's freedom meant my suffering. As soon as Haruhi was gone Hikaru and Kaoru stepped closer and squished me in between them yet again. I let out a whimper as the two wrapped their arms around me and snuggled close to me, before they looked at the scene in front of us.

_"__Why me?" _I groaned in my head.

"Listen Haruhi." Tamaki yelled. "I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on."

"Who are you calling shady." Hikaru yelled as he and Kaoru shook their fists.

"Yeah take a good look at yourself, boss." Kaoru shouted.

"Am I that forgettable, Tamaki?" I grumbled, as Tamaki let go of Haruhi and fell backward, looking like his world had just been destroyed.

"T-that's it. All right then, we can't go hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer." He yelled before sobbing. "All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be; for you to surround yourself with girlfriends and to start living a wholesome life." He then shook Haruhi back and forth. "So do it, change back now." He sobbed desperately.

"You don't have to rush things, she'll be found out soon enough." The twins said in unison. This sentence caused me to stop and forget about the hell I was dealing with right now, while I was squished between them.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at them. This made them turn down towards me.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru explained.

"Physical… exams?" Haruhi said confused. The entire host club froze in shock once they heard her. While they were frozen the twins loosened their grip, giving me an escape route. I quickly lunged out of the sandwich I was in and stumbled backwards, stopping in front of Haruhi. While placing Haruhi between me and the twins, I sighed before speaking.

"I had physical exams at my last school and I hate them. There completely unnecessary." I mumbled.

"I forgot all about it." Kyoya said, while the club stared at Haruhi and I hid behind her.

"Then there's no doubt about it." Haruhi started.

"Everyone's going to find out you're a girl." I finished as we looked at each other. Meanwhile the host club, besides Mori and Kyoya, gasped in despair.

**BEWARE THE PHYSICAL EXAM**

The next day I walked into the host club, dressed in my school uniform, only to see Tamaki sitting in a chair and daydreaming. I blinked at him as he smiled dopily and giggled.

"He must be having a great daydream." Honey said.

"He's kind of creeping me out." Hikaru mumbled as he and Kaoru placed their elbows on my shoulders.

"Have you ever thought about getting him professional help?" I deadpanned, when Tamaki suddenly sprung up from his seat.

"Envious Hikaru, this is all part of my strategy. While you've wasted time focusing on your own jealously, I foresee the outcome of this charade." Tamaki announced. "Ah, this anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests."

"I'm serious we could get him some really good help if we all pitched in with the costs." I mumbled, emotionlessly.

"If you're the main characters then what are we?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast." Tamaki announced pointing at us. Wait is he including me with these idiots. He is. "So don't step over this line." He said as he used a stick to draw a line on the floor. That's it. With a growl I stepped forward and ripped the stick from his hands. I then proceeded to snap it over my knee, while Tamaki gasped.

"And what character am I? Cause I know I'm not being roped in with, as you put it, _the homosexual supporting cast._" I hissed at him, holding up one half of the stick which now had a very sharp end. Tamaki cowered in fear and cried as I stood over him.

"Mommy our younger daughter is being scary and mean. Those shady twins have broken her." Tamaki sobbed. "Someone help." He screamed as I stepped over his line and came closer.

"Fuyoko." Kyoya warned with amusement, as he smirked into his black book.

"Fine." I sighed as I threw the sticks down and walked back towards the group, stopping behind Honey.

"Hey listen boss." Hikaru started.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru continued

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club anymore. And if Haru-chan leaves then Fuyo-Chan will leave too" Honey finished, as Tamaki lost all colour in his body. "But if Haru-chan started wearing girl clothes I think she'd be even cuter than she is now."

"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school right. She must have been pretty popular with the boys." Hikaru said.

"Yeah according to my investigative reports someone would confess their undying love to her at least once a month." Kyoya responded.

"Oh I see so the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her." Kaoru stated.

"But we'd be able to because we would be in class with her all day long." Hikaru continued.

"Haru-chan must have been pretty popular to get confessed to like that. What about you Fuyo-chan?" Honey asked me.

"I got confessed to at least once a week but most of the time it was just guys coming up to me and mumbling incoherently, while blushing, or they were chased away by my twin Hotaru and one of my best friends Ibi." I explained. "Who are the reason I've never had a date; that plus my personality." I finished, just as the door opened.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late." Haruhi said as she stepped into the room, only to be attacked by Tamaki, who grabbed onto her.

"Don't you worry Haruhi, we're determined to keep your secret no one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrows physical." Tamaki shouted in her face.

"Hey Tamaki, you think you could be a little louder. I think only half the school heard you." I said, emotionlessly, across the room.

"So please promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess." Tamaki continued.

"Sure." She murmured while I sat down in a chair. I watched, amused, as the guys came up with an overly elaborate plan on a whiteboard. Sighing I stood up and walked over to Haruhi.

"Are you really ok with this?" I asked.

"If it keeps them busy, then I don't see a problem." She said, before smacking her fist against her palm. "I got it you guys are worried because if people find out I'm a girl then I can't repay my debt."

As Haruhi turned around and started mumbling to herself I spoke to myself. "If Haruhi isn't with the host club then I can help her pay off her debt another way, and I don't have to be in the club anymore. Cool."

"What do you mean Fuyo-chan?" Honey asked, coming up to me. "Don't you like being in the host club with us?"

"It's not that. I like you and Mori. And I can stand Kyoya." I said before glaring at the twins and Tamaki making them sweat drop. "It's them." I glared, making the three of them shiver in fear. Beside me Haruhi seemed to have come to a conclusion.

"It looks like I'll have to come up with another way to pay back my debt." Haruhi said as we smiled at each other.

"Do something. The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation and she now has an ally." Hikaru and Kaoru hissed in unison.

"Why did I get stuck with such difficult heroine and sidekick?" Tamaki questioned.

"Haruhi better be the sidekick." I said.

"Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you two hate this club?" Tamaki screamed across the room.

"To be honest I'd have to say yes." Both I and Haruhi said, while Tamaki hid in the corner. I was way too focused on how Tamaki was making that depression cloud, to hear what the rest of the club nattered on about. My attention refocused when Haruhi froze next to me.

"That's right you didn't get a chance to eat any during last episodes party. Did you?" Tamaki said suddenly.

"First of all eat what and secondly what episode?" I questioned.

"You weren't here for that episode." Honey explained.

"Oh, that in no way explains it." I mumbled, before turning back to the scene in front of me.

"Come on don't be silly. Just because I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I would go on fooling everyone about my gender, just to try some fancy tuna." Haruhi said nervously, while laughing. "Am I really going to get to try it?" She asked, while the boys laughed in glee.

"Fancy Tuna? If you want some Haruhi I can just…" I started only to get cut off by the twins, Hikaru who wrapped his arms around my body and Kaoru who slapped his hand over my mouth.

**The Next Morning**

"We will begin conducting Physical Examination shorty. All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building." A voice announced over the loud speaker as I rushed down the hallway. I had arrived late to school because Scrapper was sick and I didn't get much sleep last night. Quickly I ran and found my way to the clinic. My eyebrows raised once I stepped in, the place look almost the exact same as the clinic at my old school when Physical Exam time came around. As I slowly walked forward I was suddenly bumped into by a tall man in a lab coat rushing by. As he mumbled an apology I couldn't help but notice that he looked a little too disheveled. My eyes followed him as he left the room.

"Strange." I mumbled before I continued walking. In the large crowd of people I finally caught a glimpse of Haruhi. I rushed towards her and stopped next to Kyoya, who was beside Haruhi. "Mori, Honey why are you dressed like doctors?" I asked, noticing the two. My eyebrows rose when they didn't answer me and I turned to see what all four of them were looking at. I choked and felt my entire body blush as I saw what they were looking at. Standing in front of me were Hikaru and Kaoru… shirtless. I froze and as much as I tried I couldn't take my eyes off their chests.

"I won't allow it. It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you Kaoru." Hikaru whispered to his brother, making me swallow hard.

"What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling and playing with my body." Kaoru said while he and Hikaru embraced each other.

"Haru-chan this way." Honey shouted as he and Mori pushed her into a tent.

"What are you guys planning?" I asked as I tried to calm my breathing and make my blush go down.

"You'll see." Two voices said in unison, as the twins appeared out of nowhere ad leaned against me. I stood there in shock before my brain finally registered something.

"Put your shirts on." I hissed as I looked down, bangs covering my eyes, trying to hide my blush.

"Mr. Fujioka, are you ready to be measured now." A voice asked. I looked up and watched as the screen in which Haruhi was hiding behind opened. Once it opened my jaw dropped and I sweatdropped at the scene in front of me.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka.", said Tamaki, in brown haired wig.

"What!" I exclaimed. It was obvious from the murmurs around the room, that I wasn't the only one who figured out that that was Tamaki. I jumped as the twins bent forward and laughed hysterically.

"I can't believe he fell for it." Hikaru laughed.

"They recognized him. I told you they'd totally see through it." Kaoru chuckled loudly. I smirked when Tamaki threw down his wig and grabbed Hikaru by the throat.

"You jerks. You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me." Tamaki yelled.

"I think you're underestimating the intelligence of the girls at this school." I added in.

"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast." Hikaru gritted out. Tamaki then pushed him back and headed for the curtain. I grabbed Hikaru before he could trip onto his back, but once his bare skin hit my palms I pushed him to the side. All of a sudden Tamaki screamed. With a sigh I walked over to the curtain and stepped in.

"You okay?" I asked Haruhi as she knelt on the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine." Haruhi said standing next to me.

"Sometime I wonder if the boys share a brain." I murmured.

"Haruhi ready I set up a separate up a separate room for you, a special boys room. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy." Kyoya said as he stepped up behind me. "Fuyoko the room is also for you too. I had a feeling you would want some privacy too." My eyes widened as I understood his real meaning.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I looked down, before grabbing Haruhi's wrist and dragging her along, with Kyoya leading the way.

**_Special Boys' Clinic_**

Once Kyoya left I knocked on the door of the clinic.

"Come in." A voice said, before Haruhi opened the door. "Oh, Mr. Fujioka and Miss. Rain I've been made aware of your different situations. Please disrobe for me over there."

We moved over towards the changing room and started to remove our clothes. I slowly took off my dress, letting it pool at my feet. Underneath I wore a black tank-top with a black bra and panties, while my black socks reached my knee and I still had my shoes on.

"Fuyoko what happened?" Haruhi asked shocked behind me.

"Huh?" I questioned before looking down at my body. Littered all across my body were tiny little scars and on my left side was a large scar, stretching from my hip to my belly button. "Yeah, that's what Kyoya meant when I would want a separate room. This happened a while ago… I-I don't want to talk about it."

I watched her mouth open to say something when she suddenly froze, looking behind me. Turning my head around I saw a man dressed in a lab coat. I then turned my body and stumbled back towards Haruhi.

"You can't be…" I started only to be cut off when the man put his hands over mine and Haruhi's mouths.

"No it's not what you think just please…" He started to plead, but was stopped when Tamaki appeared out of nowhere, kicking him in the face. I stared at the wall where the stranger had smashed into before sighing.

"One." Two voices said behind me, making me jump and grab onto Haruhi, my one hand gripping her arm and the other, her shoulder. "Good looks that attract the public eye."

"Two more wealth than you could imagine." Kyoya said, standing in the shadows.

Three." Mori started. "Chivalry that will never overlook,"

"the hideous wickedness of this world." Honey finished. I looked up when Tamaki threw his dress shirt over top of Haruhi's head, and covering my arm. Once my brain registered that I was half naked in front of the club, I collapsed to the floor, crouching and covering my front with my knees. My face heated up when I felt a blazer land on my shoulders and I turned to look at Hikaru, who was now only standing in a white dress shirt. Behind me I felt Kaoru place his hand on top of my head.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club." Tamaki announced.

"We're here. Watch out." They shouted in unison.

"Seriously." I murmured sweatdopping as the man in front of us screamed.

"Please don't hurt me. Spare me my life." The doctor pleaded, before continuing to tell us his whole life story. I sighed as I waited for him to finish. Once he was done Tamaki had tears streaming down his face.

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki shouted, going up to the man. I rolled my eyes at Tamaki before sliding on Hikaru's blazer and buttoning it up. Once I stood up I was happy to realize that the blazer reached just under my butt, covering my lower half.

"Doctor Yabu," Kyoya began. "I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School?" Both Yabu and Tamaki looked up at Kyoya curiously, having suddenly stopped crying.

"Yeah, that's right." Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"I figured this might be the case. This is Ouran _Academy_, a private institution." He explained. "Your daughter doesn't go to school here." After Kyoya finished Yabu froze and turned completely white

"Man, that's pretty sad." Hikaru deadpanned at the man "You don't even know what school your daughter goes too?"

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her." Kaoru stated, finishing his brother's thought. "Not because of some stupid _debt_."

"That's just sad." I stated shaking my head.

"Wow, Kyo-chan I'm impressed you figured out that he had the wrong school." Honey exclaimed.

"Well there's no way the daughter of such a small town doctor could afford to go here." Kyoya explained.

"Kyoya would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area." Tamaki said suddenly. "I'd like to help this man find his daughter."

"Whatever you say." Kyoya said.

_"__Maybe Tamaki isn't just an idiot. Who knew he had this side to him." _I thought with a smile, as we all watched him go.

"I'm sorry about this you guys but could you please leave." Haruhi asked, making the host club gasp and back away.

"Are you two still angry with me? Don't tell me your thinking of quitting the host club." Our blond haired president asked, his voice full of nervousness.

"Don't be stupid Sempai. I have to finish my physical exam. As a male student." She laughed. "But let's get one thing straight, I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food, it's to pay off my debt."

As she said this she was tackled into a hug by Tamaki.

"You're so cute, HARUHI! I can see right through you, I know you're both just after that Fancy Tuna!"

"Hey, cut it out! Get off-don't touch me there!" Haruhi screamed.

**"Red-Card!" **The twins cheered.

"Looks like Tamaki-Sempai," Hikaru started, grinning

"Is the real pervert!" Kaoru finished with a smirk. I rubbed my head sensing an incoming headache, stepping forward. Grabbing Tamaki's face I threw him off of Haruhi, before grabbing her shoulder and pulling her closer.

"You guys should really get out. Unless you want to stay." I smirked leaning my head against Haruhi's and un-buttoning on of the top buttons of the blue blazer I was wearing. Laughing internally I watched as Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru blushed a deep red , before Tamaki grabbed everyone and rushed out of the room.


End file.
